Control arrangements for such types of weaving machines and arrangements are known. Thus it is known, for example, to provide a control function where a tubular weave is woven in shaft frame weaving machines which operate with a spool shuttle for drawing a draw-in thread through sheds formed with the warp threads. The control functions herein relate to the weaving of flat-woven material which is removed from the machine and is subsequently folded and pieced together at its free ends. The weave thus extends in the longitudinal direction of the warp threads and the tubular weave is established through piecing-together of the free ends of the warp threads. The joining must in this case be carried out in a sewing department. The joining work takes place in a piecing area extended in the longitudinal direction of the warp threads and it is known to distribute within the piecing area the exit positions-of the warp thread ends such that a strong joint is obtained. The joining work carried out in the sewing department has in itself partially been automated so that parts of the joining work could be carried out using a Jacquard machine. Control functions for Jacquard machines are previously known in this context.